Le CBI c'est comme le FBI mais en plus marrant!
by CarliieSkream1
Summary: Crossover Mentalist et Esprits Criminels Lorsque Jane déteint sur Lisbon , ce n'est pour le meilleur ! Les procureurs , le C.B.I et le F.B.I n'ont qu'à bien se tenir! Jisbon, M pour le langage des plus fleuri.
1. Chapiiiiitre 1

_**Hello! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Alors je vois que ma fiction Edward et Bella c'est du niais: j'en sais rien j'ai pas relu. On s'en fout, merci aux reviews qui font plaisir ! **_

_**Sinon voici un crossover avec du Mentalist, du Esprits Criminels et même un peu d'Elementary. Dites moi si je continues ou pas!**_

_**Si tu as lu ce message, je t'admire, mais tu es seul(e) sur ce coup là.**_

_**Cher Bruno HELLER, c'est moi qui est Patrick Jane, je ne le rends pas. Il est caché chez moi et je ne partage pas. Je ne veux pas d'argent, il me suffit. Voilà, maintenant vous savez où il est :)**_

_**Les personnages sont à leurs auteurs mais s'ils veulent me les vendre pas de problème.**_

_**Je poste un chapitre tous les lundis soirs (ou dimanche ou mardi)**_

_**Bonne lecture, Carlie**_

**REVIEWS **

* * *

**« Toutes les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants, mais peu d'entre elles s'en souviennent. » **

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Le soleil venait de se lever sur l'état de Californie, la ville de Sacramento venait à peine de s'éveiller que déjà des cris s'élevaient du C.B.I ...

-Jane, je vous ai déjà dit mille fois que vous ne devez pas faire des choses aussi bizarres durant les enquêtes ! Nous ne sommes là que depuis 1 mois que déjà les plaintes contre vous affluent!

- Excusez-moi Lisbon, mais je ne trouve pas bizarre le fait de marcher les yeux fermés avec un couteau dans les mains !

-Ah bon ?!

-Pour sur !

-Jane ...  
-

Désolé...

-Un câlin de pardon ? S'il vous plaît, allez, vous ne pouvez pas résister quand je fais ma tête de chien battu!

-Non ! Ne la faites pas, je ne regarde pas, nooooooon, je ne regarde pas... je regarde ... NOON ! Arrêtez, je DOIS résister.

-Lisbooooon !

-Oui ?

- Un bisou de pardon alors ?

-Noooooooon ! Ne regarde pas Teresa, ne regarde pas, et ... d'accord ... allez faites moi un bisou et on n'en parle plus !

- Ouiiiiii ! J'ai gagné, venez là ... voilà, vous ne m'en voulez plus hein ?

-Non, je ne vous en veux plus, mais soyez sage !

-D'accord ! Je vais aller chercher des beignets pour l'équipe, toujours le même goût pour vous ?

-Oui, merci !

-Oh, et bonne chance !

-Pour quoi ?

-JANE !

L'horrible consultant de Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane était déjà parti sans en dire plus à son amie, sa meilleure amie ... Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ils faisaient tout ensemble et elle connaissait son attitude enfantine qui, elle le savait, commencer à déteindre sur elle.

L'équipe était arrivée depuis plus d'une heure et toujours aucun signe de notre consultant favori, ce qui inquiétait Lisbon et la belle rousse Grâce Van Pelt, amusait Wayne Rigsby, et indifférait Kimball Cho.

-Patron ? Demanda Van Pelt

-Je ne sais pas ... et ça m'inquiète ! Répondit Lisbon.

-Je ... je n'avais même pas encore posé ma question, comment l'avez vous su ? S'étonna la rousse.

-J'ai vu que vous jetiez des coups d'œil inquiets à la porte et au canapé de Jane, vous fixez l'heure avec force et semblait préoccupée, dit simplement Lisbon, il va bientôt appeler, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Aussitôt dit le téléphone de Lisbon sonna en indiquant "Patrick Jane *"

Elle décrocha et dit aussitôt :  
-ils ne vont pas vous manger !

- Je ne les aime pas.

- Vous ne les connaissez même pas.

-Ils sont du F.B.I !

- Et alors ? Revenez, Grâce s'inquiète pour vous.

-Elle ne devrait pas ...

-Je sais, elle trop gentille avec vous, et vous vous-

-J'arrive ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Faites vite.

-Bisous !

-C'est ça, bisous ...

-"Bisous" ? Dit sarcastiquement Rigsby, plus moqueur que jamais.

-Oui ! Bisous, répondit Lisbon avec un sourire.

-C'est chaud bouillant.

-Pas autant que lorsque que vous appelez Van Pelt "Je t'aime ma chérie d'amour" .

Elle rigola alors que Grâce rougissait et Wayne marmonnait.

-Hum, hum ... dit un homme accompagné de sept personnes, je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner du F.B.I. Je vous présente les agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, J.J, Emily Prentiss et Penelope Garcia. Nous sommes profilers, et nous cherchons l'agent Senior Teresa Lisbon et son équipe.

-Vous ne pouvez pas mieux tomber ! Je suis l'agent Sénior Teresa Lisbon et voici les agents Kimball Cho, Grâce Van Pelt et Wayne Rigsby et... JAAAANE ! VENEZ ICI DE SUITE !

-Lisbon, arrêtez de crier comme ça ma chère, voue savez je ne suis pas sourd !

-Ah enfin vous revenez, je vous présente Patrick Jane cons-

-SON consultant, pas n'importe lequel !

-Jane...

-Ravis de faire votre connaissance déclara Hotch. Nous serons amenés à mieux nous connaître durant nos années de travail ensemble !

-Nos années de travail ensemble ? Répéta Cho sans vraiment comprendre.

-Oui, l'agent Wainwright ne vous a pas dit que nous allions travailler ensemble au moins 5 ans ?

-Nous n'étions même pas au courant de votre venue, dit Van Pelt.

Wainwright arriva à ce moment et chuchota un « merde » , il n'avait pas prévu que l'équipe de profilers du F.B.I aller arriver si vite, il pensait pouvoir prévenir son équipe , car avec sa petite amie, la médium Kristina Frye il avait oublié de prévenir les principaux intéressés .

Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent un moment avant de crier en même temps :

-Vous sortez avec Frye !

L'agent se transforma en citrouille.

-Non…

-Ou la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! Ou la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! Chantèrent Jane et Lisbon en stéréo.

-Arrêtez ça ! Cria Wainwright.

-On est vraiment au C.B.I ? Non parce que moi je pense qu'on est arrivé dans une maternelle au moins ! Déclara l'agent Morgan. Ils ont quel âge mental ? Six ans ?

-Non, dit Lisbon, j'en ai quatre et Jane en a trois, sinon le reste de l'équipe tourne autour des trente ans, je pense.

Ils la regardèrent tous les yeux ronds et Jane en sautant partout autour de Lisbon demanda :

-C'est quand qu'on fait une enquête Tessa ?

Tous les agents notèrent le petit surnom et la façon de laquelle se comportaient les deux « adultes ».

-Calme toi Blondinette, dit Tessa en attrapant la Blondinette pas les épaules, on y allait justement, mais il faut être patient d'accord ?

-Oui ! Lisbon caressa légèrement les cheveux de Jane en souriant et en se tournant vers l'équipe elle dit :

-En route vers le collège Kennedy !


	2. Chapiiiiitre 2

Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment contente que vous avez aimé, enfin ceux qui me l'ont dit. Je pensais avoir plus de reviews mais apparemment personne ne veut m'en mettre. Les amateurs de fictions Mentalist sont-ils ici? Si oui, vous allez avoir du Jane et du Lisbon encore et encore. J'ai posté le chapitre 2 jours avant mais il est assez court.

Réponses aux anonymes:

Tournesol: Merci du compliment, trop drôle? C'est à dire? Pour une fiction n'est jamais assez drôle, mais c'est mon point de vue comme tu as le tient. Je te remercie de ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fiction :)

La-petite-folle: Waouh! Tu m'as l'air à fond dedans! Ça me fait vraiment situe tout ça vers la saison 4, fin de la saison 3, le M va arriver, certes, mais pas avant le cinq ou sixième chapitre.

Le côté enfantin de Lisbon est une chose que j'ai voulu mettre car je suis sure que si elle se lâchait un peu elle serait aussi enfantine que Jane voir même plus!

Merci de ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire, bisous Carlie.

* * *

Pov Lisbon

Jane et moi nous comportions comme des enfants, je ne voulais pas que les profilers puissent établir mon profil si facilement et cela me ramenait des années en arrière en plus que notre enquête se passe dans un collège. Une femme tuée par hyperglycémie, et ce n'était pas la première à mourir de cette façon. Je consultais le dossier et trouvais que cinq autres personnes étaient mortes dans les mêmes circonstances, tous des vieux grincheux et aigris qui détestaient les bonbons…

Celle d'aujourd'hui est une professeure de mathématiques d'au moins soixante ans, habillée plus confortablement qu'autre chose, dans des vêtements amples et très très originaux, des choses que je ne mettrai jamais même pas en rêve.

Les agents du F.B.I regardaient avec attention la dépouille sans dire mot lorsque que Jane m'attrapa la main et déclara :

-On se pousse les vieux, laissez faire les professionnels !

Il se prit un regard noir de chacun des agents présents et un coup de coude de ma part, il me regarda, leva les yeux au ciel et, toujours en me tenant par la main, il s'approcha du cadavre et commença son analyse :

-Professeure de mathématiques, vieille fille avec deux… non je dirai trois chats, aigrie, teigneuse et méchante, elle était détestée de ses élèves et leur rendait bien car elle ne les aimait pas non plus, elle avait des rapports courtois avec ses collègues, mais rien de plus. Pour elle, seul le travail comptait, tiens, tiens, dit-il en me lançant un coup d'œil appuyé, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, pas vous Lisbon ?

Je soupirais et continuais son analyse :

-Je dirai qu'elle a été marié, on le voit grâce à la marque légèrement bleue de son doigt, son mari est mort et elle a fait son deuil assez difficilement, elle devait vraiment l'aimé. On voit que son petit-fils comptait pour elle, quand on voit qu'elle se promenait avec un collier de macaronis autour du cou. On peut aussi remarquer la trace laissée par une aiguille, je dirai qu'on l'a drogué pour pouvoir la gaver de bonbons.

Je regardais rapidement les bonbons autour d'elle :

-Une connaisseuse en matière de bonbons, une drogue mise au bon endroit, c'est une personne assez enfantine mais très intelligente.

-Un médecin ? Déclara Jane.

-Non !

Tous les agents présents nous regarder, impressionnés.

-Comment avez-vous vu tout cela ? Demanda l'agent Prentiss.

-En observant… déclara simplement Jane. Lisbon ? Allons acheter des bonbons !

-Oui, bonne idée, demandons aux enfants où se trouve la boulangerie la plus proche.

Alors que nous nous éloignions Jane me chuchota :

-J'ai trouvé la criminelle.

-Moi aussi !

Nous nous approchions en souriant d'une jeune fille qui avait été interrogée plus tôt par Rigsby et Rossi. Carla Breck , une fille seule et qui ne parle pas souvent aux autres.

-Salut ! Dis-je

-'Lut .Répondit-elle, j'ai déjà répondu aux questions de vos collègues, dit-elle en les désignant vaguement.

-On le sait, dit Jane, mais à force de voir autant de bonbons, on a craqué, tu sais où est le meilleur magasin de bonbons du coin ?

Elle nous fit un sourire monstre et dit :

-Vous êtes tombés sur la spécialiste des bonbons du coin ! Allez voir chez Barri au bout de la rue, et dites que vous venez de ma part et que vous êtes flics, vous aurez des réductions de fous.

Nous allâmes donc acheter des bonbons chez Barri, cette môme avait raison, cette endroit est la caverne d'Ali Baba des bonbons !

-Bonjour, nous sommes du C.B.I et venons de la part de Carla Breck. Dis-je.

-Ma p'tite dame veut des bonbons ? Bah tiens, d'habitude il n'y a que les ados qui en veulent.

-Aujourd'hui y'a nous ! Dit Lisbon.

Nous choisîmes nos bonbons et sortîmes rapidement pour repartir au C.B.I. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes des collégiens qui nous regardaient d'un air surpris : il est vrai que voir deux représentants de la loi les bras chargés de toutes sortes de bonbons, c'est assez surprenant ! D'ailleurs, j'entendis des vagues « ils ont quel âge » et des « bizarres » avec Jane j'avais pris l'habitude de ce genre de compliments, donc cela ne me fit aucun effet…


	3. Chapiiiiitre 3

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, je le poste en avance car je ne sais pas si je pourrais lundi. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que si vous êtes là, postez moi une petite review même un "bof" me fera plaisir, cela montre que je suis lue et c'est la plus belle récompense pour moi!**_

_**Sinon n'oubliez pas que ce dimanche c'est la Chandeleur et qu'à partir de 14 heures il y a Mentalist sur TF1 !**_

_**Bonne lecture et gros bisous malades de Carlie **_

_**Réponses aux anonymous :**_

_**Tournesol:**_

Cette...? Je pense que tu as envoyé trop tôt mais j'ai bien compris le début. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise toujours, en espérant que cette suite te convienne plein de bisous, Carlie

_**La-petite-folle:**_

Que ferais-je sans toi? Tu es vraiment super et tes reviews me réchauffent mon cœur de fanfictionneuse (et hop, un nouveau mot) Si Jane et Lisbon agissent comme un couple c'est pour montrer à quel point ils sont fusionnels et puis une Lisbon un peu mentaliste c'est pas comme dans les autres fanfictions,non?

En tout cas, dès que je poste un chapitre j'attends avec impatience ta review, j'en ai tellement peu et les tiennes sont les plus complètes. Si tu as des questions n'hésitent pas et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une Jisboner (ça ce dit?) donc Jisbon à l'horizon! Gros bisous ma super lectrice! Carlie

* * *

En arrivant au C.B.I, mes agents nous regardèrent avec une expression à se tordre de rire, je luttais contre le fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater, lorsque Wainwright arriva telle une tornade dans l'poen-space et dit :

-Jane, Lisbon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des bonbons ?! Nous sommes des agents du C.B.I, pas des enfants qui ne font que manger des bonbons à longueur de journée ! Je sais que vous êtes des nouveaux, mais si vous tenez à vos postes comportez-vous comme des adultes.

Jane le regarda avec colère, tandis que j'avalais mon bonbon entamé, et il dit :

-Ecoutez, agent Wainwright, vous pouvez me crier dessus, certes, mais ne parlez pas comme ça à l'agent Lisbon !

-Jane… soufflais-je

-Non Lisbon, il n'a pas à vous parlé comme ça ! J'espère que vous avez compris !

-Non, mais ! Eclata Wainwright alors là Jane va se faire renvoyer, POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ?! JE PARLE COMME JE VEUX A QUI JE VEUX, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher ! Vous êtes renvoyés RENVOYES, vous et l'agent Lisbon.

Et bah voilà, en plus de lui, il y a moi qui suis renvoyée, bon bah pas grave, je suis que l'agent Hotchner ne verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que nous intégrions son équipe, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être profiler ! D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup… Toute la bande arriva et regardèrent Jane et Wainwright s'affronter du regard, Jane avait l'air d'être sur le point de le tabasser. Je pense que c'est le moment où je dois intervenir, non ?

-Patrick Jane, arrête ça tout de suite ! Dis-je d'un ton sec.

-Mais, il- commença-t-il, je lui lançai un regard qui voulait dire « tais-toi », donc il se tut, Wainwright déclara, je cite, « C'est un incident regrettable et il est clair que personne n'est renvoyé » Merci mon Dieu !

-On a une affaire sur le feu, déclara Reid, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire, le suspect, David Johns, attend en salle d'interrogatoire, je suis presque sur que c'est lui, il correspond parfaitement au pofil psychologique que nous avons fait de lui.

-Bien, dis-je, alors je vous laisse choisir qui fait l'interrogatoire agent Hotchner, je voudrais retourner au collège avec Jane. JANE ! PRENEZ LES BONBONS, DE LA CHANTILLY ET ON Y VA !

-Je suis déjà là, je conduis ! Dit-il

-Même pas en rêve !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Si !

-Non… rho la la !

-Hahaha, je vous ai bien eu, n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut prendre ma voiture ? Les yeux de chien battu, je n'y résiste jamais…

-Bon d'accord, allons arrêter la folle de bonbons !

-Ouiiiiiiiiii !

Je conduis tout doucement, pour bien énerver Jane, il tapait du pied en rouspétant, je lui lançai :

-Bah alors, Blondie, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Nous marchions côte à côte, bonbons en mains, sur le campus du collège, il me répondit d'un regard noir, aaah Jane et le pouvoir des yeux, des magnifiques yeux bleus azur, aussi profonds que la mer, où on s'y noierait bien et- Oh mais c'est quoi ses pensées bizarres, je suis folle ?!

-_Folle amoureuse, oui_, dit une petite voix dans ma tête, ma conscience je suppose.

_-Tu supposes bien chérie, tu l'aimes. _

-N'importe quoi ! Dis-je à voix haute, _et merde !_ Non je ne suis pas folle, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, je me battais juste avec ma conscience, comme tout le monde

-C'est vrai qu'il est commun de parler seul, commença-t-il, mais lorsque l'on se répond, c'est une autre histoire… Il me lança un regard moqueur.

Nous étions arrivés devant chez Carla Breck. Je toquai et elle m'ouvrit en souriant, elle nous proposa du thé glacé et nous demanda la raison de notre venue, Jane répondit :

-Eh bien, nous voulions te remercier de ta super adresse, pour les bonbons et aussi te parler de l'agent Wainwright…

Notre plan de fous était de pousser Carla, la tueuse aux bonbons, à tuer Wainwright. Bien sûr, seule mon équipe et celle du F.B.I le savait, lui ne savait rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Eh bien, commençai-je, il n'aime pas les bonbons, n'aime pas s'amuser, il est tout le temps sérieux et nous crie dessus dès que l'on veut s'amuser…

La jeune fille se leva de consternation :

-Quel monstre ! C'est horrible ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous venger !

-Nous venger ? Demanda Jane en souriant, il nous savait proche des aveux.

-Vous savez les meurtres avec les bonbons s'était moi ! Elle nous sortit des tas de bonbons et de la drogue. Elle rêvait de devenir médecin et savait déjà comment s'y prendre et dit

Il finira comme eux !

-Tu es sure que c'est toi ? Demandai-je en souriant de plus en plus, un mot et notre enquête est finie.

-Oui !

A ce moment, tous mes agents entrèrent et arrêtèrent la jeune fille, en partant vers la prison, elle s'arrêta devant nous :

-Désolée ! Soufflais-je.

-Pas grave, je comprends, je vous aime bien et vous êtes gentils, prenez les bonbons qui restes et quand je sortirai de prison, je passerai vous voir !

Elle nous fit un bisou sur la joue et partit.

-Sacrée journée ! Déclara Jane en posant en bras sur mon épaule, on rentre ?

-Avec plaisir ma Blondinette, le taquinais-je.

Nous approchions de sa voiture et je tendis la main vers lui, il me rendit les clés qu'il m'avait pris durant notre étreinte en soupirant un « trop forte pour moi »


	4. Chapiiiiitre4

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, place au reviews anonymes:**_

_**La-petite-folle**__**: Salut, il n'y pas de quoi! Biensûr que j'aime tes reviews, ça me donne l'impression que je n'écris pas dans le vide.**_

_**Alors c'est là qu'il faut s'accrocher pour comprendre:**_

_**Je déteste le fait que Jane ait perdu sa famille, donc il n'en a pas dans cette fiction: Angela et Charlotte n'existent pas. Jane et Lisbon sont tout jeune, ils sont nouveaux au C.B.I (moins de trois mois) et sont arrivés en temps après des études de police! Jane n'est pas agent, ah non ça jamais! Il est consultant, donc il peut faire ce qu'il veut.**_

_**En ce qui concerne les affaires, tu remarqueras qu'elles ne durent pas plus d'une semaine chacune (quelques lignes) car je pense qu'avec une Lisbon mentaliste et qui suit ses intuitions et celles de Jane, ça va plus vite.**_

_**Ils se connaissent depuis leur deux ans et sont les meilleurs amis de monde. **_

_**C'est que ta review était trèèèès longue donc je te fais une moyenne réponse. XD**_

_**Tu es de loin ma plus grande revieweveuse du monde (quel mot étrange !) Et je t'en remercie de tout cœur :) Gros bisous**_

_**ps: comment t'appelles tu?**_

_**Bonne lecture, Carlie.**_

* * *

Ce soir là, nous fîmes notre traditionnelle soirée pizza de fin d'enquête. Celle-ci se termina par un action/vérité.

Rossi commença :

-Action vérité Cho ?

-Vérité.

-Comment s'appelle ta petite –amie ?

-Elise. Morgan, action vérité ?

-Action.

-Embrasse Gracia sur la joue.

Il embrassa une Garcia rougissante et ravie.

-Bon, Van Pelt, action vérité.

-Vérité.

-Quelle est ta relation avec Rigsby ?

-On est ensemble, souffla-t-elle.

Je me levai triomphante et tendis la main vers Jane qui me donna 20 dollars.

-Heu… dit Grace, Reid, action vérité ?

-Action.

-Imitez Hotch.

Nous rigolâmes à son imitation plus que raté.

-Rigsby ! Annonça-t-il. Action vérité ?

-Action.

-Mange une carotte crue entière !

-Noooooooon.

-Siiii !

-Bon d'accord.

Il l'a mangea avec difficulté et revint s'asseoir.

-Prentiss, action vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Donne un mot pour définir Hotch.

Elle rougit et dit.

-… mature… Euh… Lisbon, action vérité ?

A mon tour ! On souffle et on y va !

_-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire…_ souffla ma conscience.

-Vérité…

-Quels vos sentiments envers Jane ?

Très bonne question, franc jeu ou mensonge ?

-Je l'aime, beaucoup, et c'est mon meilleur ami, depuis toujours.

Jane me sourit avec un clin d'œil et déclara :

-Que c'est meugnooon !

-Jane… grommelais-je. Bon J.J action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-La personne que vous aimez le moins dans cette pièce.

-Jane ! Dit-elle sans hésiter.

-Bah ça c'est clair ! Rigolais-je.

-Bon Jane, il ne reste plus que vous, action vérité ?

-Action !

-Embrassez Lisbon, pas un petit bisou un vrai avec la langue et tout… Sur la bouche évidemment.

-Bon bah je n'ai pas le choix, sourit Jane.

-Je suis con-

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase car Jane m'a embrassé, avec la langue et toooout ! Hihihihihi !

_-Bon bah on l'a perdue pour de bon ! _

Pov Jane

Lisbon était choquée, voir un peu rêveuse, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi : on a déjà fait plus que ça et pas qu'un peu ! Durant une année, celle de nos 14/15 ans, nous étions pires que des lapins. D'ailleurs, nous l'avions fait dans chacune des salles du collège, sans nous faire prendre ! C'est fort !

Tessa ne s'est jamais faite prendre l'une de ses nombreuses bêtises, elle était très discrète et moi, on m'accusai dès que l'absence de suspects énervait la proviseure. J'étais une de ses personnes dites « à problèmes » effectivement, je n'étais pas Monsieur le premier de la classe tout sage et tout gentil ! Juste Monsieur le premier de classe avec Tessa. Mais franchement, je ne pense pas que j'ai perdu de mon expérience. Il y avait un gros blanc avec que je déclarai avec un sourire satisfait :

-Je suis toujours aussi doué, n'est-ce pas Lisbon ?

Elle me lança un regard noir avec ses joue rouges on aurait dit un petit chaton en colère : so cute !

- Allez-vous faire foutre !

-Jamais sans vous ma chère !

-Jane…

-Oui ?

-La ferme !

-Que vous êtes méchante ! Vous n'avez pas aimez à ce point-là ?

Elle ne répondit pas, yes, elle a aimé ! Nous regardâmes longuement, une de nos disputes avec les yeux mais lorsqu'elle allait sortir l'argument de force je me mis à ses genoux .

-Tout sauf ça ! Suppliais-je. Je vous en prie !

-C'est bon, remettez-vous debout idiot !

Je lui souris fière d'avoir gagné comme toujours contre elle. Wainwright arriva et nous mit gentiment dehors. Je vais surement finir la soirée chez Lisbon , pas pour faire ce que vous savez mais quand même…

Non, je ne vais pas lui faire l'amour ! Juste boire deux ou trois verres et parler du bon vieux temps, comme des amis normaux !


	5. Chapiiiiitre5

**_Ohayo mina-san! Je suis désolée du "retard" mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi FAUX! Bon d'accord c'est parce que je n'avais pas d'idées pour la scène de sexe entre nos deux héros. C'est mon premier M (lemon) soyez pas trop méchant, je cherche la perfection. Chapiiitre trèèèès court mais y'a du crac crac boum boum donc ça compense. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, ou prochain O.S que j'écrirais._**

**_Bisous! Carlie._**

**_Réponse aux anonymes:_**

**_La-petite-folle:_****_ Salut! Bah le matin de l'après-midi ça va du moment que tu m'écris (et un truc con, un!) Oui I like your reviews (en anglais matte la pro) Le mot "agent" qualifiant Jane s'est impossible alors que consultant c'est plus... sexy. Van Pelt et Rigsby sont naturellement ensemble et unez toi hystérique devant le bisou c'est trop biiiiien! Le fait qu'ils soient précoce montre qu'ils sont en avance sur leur temps (Nikon) et qu'ils sont très originaux et impossibles à cerner. Alors Jane et Lisbon créent de la tension sexuelle et amoureuse entre eux. Ce n'est pas toujours fait exprès mais y'en a , ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble mais ont expérimenté la joie du sport en chambre ( en classe parfois)_**

**_Ps: Je ne révèle pas mon prénom parce que je suis sur ce site inconnito: mon père ne le sait pas et j'ai peur que des gens que je connaisse me crâme. Donc je ne m'appellle pas Carlie mais c'est prénom est suuuuper! Donc c'est mon nom d'auteur (yeaaah) _**

**_Le mardi c'est ma journée préférée avec le dimanche (hors sujet de moi)_**

* * *

_On a fait l'amour…_

Oui je sais on n'aurait pas du mais on était bourré et c'était super ! On l'a fait qu'une fois, promis ! Bon d'accord on l'a fait toute la nuit presque non stop, oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

_**Flash back !M!**_

- -Lisbon ! Criais-je avec appréhension.

- - Oui ?

- -Ca te dit de prendre un verre avec moi ?

- -Si c'est chez moi pas de problèmes !

- -Va pour chez toi.

- -Je conduis ! Cria-t-elle.

Je lui laissais la conduite ce qui la surpris. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas peur… Nous roulâmes dans un silence pesant. Lisbon m'envoyait des ondes de suspicion, si si, j'vous jure que c'est vrai !

Après notre « super » balade en voiture, nous arrivâmes devant chez Lisbon. J'avais toujours aimé cet endroit, encore plus quand il y a Tessa.

- -Téquila ou bière ? Me demanda le fruit des mes pensées.

Ouch, elle me pose des questions, c'est l'un des signes de stress, c'est pas comme si j'allais la violer. Si elle veut m'arrêter elle le dit et puis voilà !

- -Téquila. Répondis-je.

Nous bûmes en parlant de tout et de rien, en quelques secondes j'avais détendu l'atmosphère. Puis c'est au moment où elle s'approcha légèrement de moi, que je sentis son odeur, avec les idées embrouillées que je lui sautai dessus.

- -Patrick mais qu'est-ce que tu-…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de rétorquer que je fondai sur ses lèvres. Elle gémit doucement ce qui laissa accroître mon envie pour elle.

- - Calme-toi mon ange. Me dit-elle, allons-y doucement d'accord ?

- -Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur.

Elle me chevaucha et posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Huuum, qu'est-ce qu'elle est douce.

- -Tu veux que l'on joue ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Vu son air coquin je n'avais pas intérêt de refuser.

- - Jouons. Déclarais-je en souriant.

Elle se leva et fouilla dans sa poche arrière. Son arme était dans le buffet à l'entrée, donc elle cherche ses menottes. Ses menottes…

Elle les trouva, les sortit et me demanda de m'allonger par terre. Elle m'accrocha au pied du canapé et en me chevauchant, m'embrassa encore et encore. M'enivrant de son odeur de cannelle. Puis elle déboutonna doucement les boutons de ma chemise avec douceur et sensualité.

- -Tu es beaucoup plus musclé que la dernière fois ! Dit-elle lorsque que je fus à torse nu.

- -La dernière fois était il y a quelques années déjà.

- - Tu es devenu un homme !

Elle sourit et embrassa chaque parcelle de mon torse, suçant mes tétons durcis m'excitant davantage. Les menottes me rendaient vulnérable mais cela me plaisait.

- - Mmmmm. Soupirais-je.

Elle sourit mais je sentais qu'elle mouillait. Elle commença à enlever sa propre chemise avec lenteur pour me rendre dur ce qui marcha. Une fois en soutien gorge, elle me détacha et me souffla :

- Je suis à toi chéri.

Tout ce que j'attendais, je lui enlevai son pantalon et elle enleva le mien. Nous retrouvâmes en sous-vêtements tous deux trèèèèès excités. Je lui pris ses seins entre mes mains et les malaxais avec envie. Teresa soupira. Puis n'y tenant plus, j'enlevai les dernières barrières et je la pénétrai d'un coup, sans presque aucun préliminaire.

- -Patriiiiick !

Les mouvements de va et vient commencèrent et elle gémit moi aussi. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que ma belle monte au septième ciel. Je la suivis de près et nous recommençâmes plusieurs fois. Toute la nuit. Après une super cuite à deux.

_**Fin du flash back **_

J'étais au C.B.I, j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible à cause de la cuite et à force de réfléchir : on a mis une protection ou pas ? Merde, je ne sais plus moi, ce n'est pas à ce que j'ai pensé pendant l'action quoi !

J'entendis la porte claquée puissance 10 et Lisbon arriva, je le savais grâce à son parfum.

-Bonjour .Dit-elle doucement.

Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir la tête en vrac ce matin.

-BONJOUUUR ! Cria l'autre Frye en arrivant, je vais la tuer cette femme !

Et en même temps Lisbon et moi criâmes :

-TA GUEULE !

Toute l'équipe nous regardait confus, Tessa se tenait la tête tandis que je me relevai doucement mais surement. Je tapotai la place libre et fit signe à Lisbon de venir s'asseoir, est-ce important de préciser que Frye est partie dans le bureau de son chéri en pleurant ?

-Comment va ? Demandais-je à la belle brune qui reposait sur mon épaule

-J'ai l'impression qu'une fusillade se passe en non stop dans ma tête, et toi ?

- J'entends tout en puissance 10.

-On a fait une bêtise ? Me demanda-t-elle de sorte à ce que quel moi entende ce qu'elle a à dire.

-Non… Répondis-je

Elle soupira et se releva, me fit un sourire et donna les directives de notre prochaine affaire : direction Las Vegas dans le Nevada !


	6. Casse-dédi à Elora :)

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir d'ailleurs. Je sais que ces temps-ci je suis just just sur les postes des chapitres mais je ne vous oublie pas ! J'essaye d'avoir des reviews mais peine perdue T0T Heureusement que ma revieweuse préférée est là sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais continué._**

**_Donc Elora, je te dédie ce chapitre ( casse-dédi ciale-spé Lora-é Aiiight je parle en verlan)_**

**_D'ailleurs voici la réponse à ta review en or:_**

**_J'essaye d'avoir des réponses pleine de bonne humeur, je pense que c'est réussi ^^ Je suis heureuse que tu es aimée ce premier M, j'ai essayé de le faire au mieux mais j'ai encore du boulot et les petits noms sont pour le "hors-travail" MAIS lorsqu'ils- ah non, je ne peux pas te révéler la suite (je l'ai pas encore écrite en entier)_**

**_Je réveille ton côté enfantin? Tant mieux! C'est mon but, s'échapper de ce monde si noir vers le monde des enfants si blanc d'innocence et de lumière - très poétique._**

**_Ps: Merci de m'avoir attendue !_**

**_Re-Ps: Tu as quel âge? Moi j'ai 13 ans (qu'est-ce que je suis graaaaaaaaaaaaaaande!)_**

**_Bonne lecture à toi et aux autres timides qui me lisent!_**

**_Carlie_**

* * *

-Las Vegas, oh que j'aime cette ville ! Dis Jane remis de sa gueule de bois.

-Eh bien pas moi ! Dis Reede

Le pauvre venait de cette ville et son enfance n'était pas la plus heureuse, mais pas la plus triste, Jane et moi sommes les meilleurs dans ce domaine là.

-Laisse le tranquille ! Réprimandais-je mon consultant.

Il leva la tête vers moi et dit :

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Eh ben voilà j'en aurais au moins tiré quelque chose de cette nuit, autre qu'un mal de tête horrible. Jane et moi nous étions encore pluuus rapprochés qu'avant, c'est vrai que là, tu ne peux pas faire mieux ! Mais je ne me souviens plus : capote ou pas capote ?

Nous marchions sur la scène de crime, un grand casino, lorsque que j'appelai Jane :

-Jane ?

-J'en sais rien ! Répondit-il pencher sur le corps du pauvre homme.

-Fais chier ! Répondis-je.

-Ce n'est pas que de ma faute et tu le sais, donc arrête, d'accord ?

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

-Oui Chef !

A ce moment arrive le plus grand des guignols de ce monde à en juger à sa tête (après Jane bien sûr) apparemment c'est l'autre là, Sherlock Holmes, un consultant pour la police de New York, enfin je pense, mais il n'a rien à faire ici !

-Il est venu me prendre ma place ! Se plaignit Jane.

-Meuh non ! Répondis-je. RIGSBY, VAN PELT, CHO! QU'EST-CE QUI FAIT ICI ?

-SAIS PAS ! crièrent-ils en même temps.

-Il est venu nous aider. Déclara Strauss.

-Vous trouvez que nous n'y arrivons pas ? Demanda Hotch.

-Une aide en plus vous fera du bien, c'est toujours ça de plus. Répondit-elle

-Connasse ! Cria Jane.

Problèmes en vue, je me mis à courir vers Jane.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire, je vais avoir des problèmes.

Il me regarda dans les yeux on y voyait une lueur de défi. Merde. Il se mit à courir du côté où Sherlock et Watson attendaient.

-STOOOOP ! Criais-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda toujours avec sa petite lueur dans les yeux. Je sortis mon arme et la pointais sur lui, il en fit de même celle de Reede qu'il lui avait volé. On se pointait lorsque qu'il jeta l'arme et se mit à courir encore plus vite vers la rivière. Re-merde.

Je piquais un sprint olympique, et plaquai Jane au sol. Je le chevauchais désormais.

-Sexy ! Dit-il.

Je lui donnais une claque et lui criais :

-DEBILE !

Je descendis et le regardais avec rage : cet homme allait avoir mon salut !

- - Agent Lisbon ? Demanda Sherlock.

J'étais maintenant complètement relevée bien que Jane sois confortable, beau, j'adore ses boucles blondes et- Merde, voilà ce que ça fait de coucher avec son consultant !

- - Monsieur Holmes, miss Watson. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Dis-je avec grande politesse.

- - Ou pas … ajouta Jane.

- -Jane ! J'étais gentille pour une fois, pourquoi avoir tout gâché ? Le réprimandais-je

- -Désolé… Déclara-t-il.

- -Vous avez couchez ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Holmes

Il m'énerve déjà à faire son intéressant lui, si tous les consultants sont comme Jane, alors celui-là ne doit pas être une exception.

- - Sherlock ! Dis doucement Watson.

Cela se voit qu'elle le materne et qu'elle l'aime plus que de l'amitié. Je la plains.

- - Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous avez déjà couché avec Watson. Cela dit, si j'avais couché avec Lisbon, je ne vous raconterais pas !

Nouvelle dispute avec un gens qu'on ne connait pas : su-per !

Je pris Watson par la manche et lui dis :

- -On va les laisser faire mumuse, on les rejoindra plus tard, je vous explique en quoi consiste le meurtre d'aujourd'hui. Donc la victime s'appelle Marc Luchas, il avait 22 ans et il est mort de balles dans le dos. Trois, pour être précise et-…

- - LISBON ?!

En quelques secondes Jane avait réussi à détourner l'intention vers lui, je le sens mal, très mal. Il continua :

-On a déjà essayé toutes les positions pour faire l'amour ?

Eh voilà, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Au tant la jouer franc jeu étant donné que toute mon équipe, les profilers, mon patron, Strauss, l'équipe de police du coin et Sherlock et Watson m'écoutent.

Je le regardai en souriant et dit :

- - Toutes, plusieurs quand nous avions 14 ans, autre chose ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, et me remercia. En silence de plomb régnait sur la scène de crime, personne n'osait parler, ni même Strauss ou Wainwright. Comment plomber une ambiance en 15 secondes par Patrick Jane, oh mon Dieu, je sens que je vais le frapper. Nos nouveaux « amis » sont assez amusés et les profilers aussi, bah ça va, ce n'est pas comme si on avait choqué les jeunes, sauf Reid, il ne parle plus…

- -Mais à vos 14 ans, vous étiez en … quatrième ! Déclara ce dernier.

Aaaah ! C'est ça le problème, pourtant en quatrième on avait déjà les cours d'éducation sexuelle…

Jane éclata de rire et dit :

- - Aaaah ! C'est ça le problème, pourtant en quatrième on avait déjà les cours d'éducation sexuelle !

Vous avez vu ? Nous sommes connectés par le cerveau, waouuuuh ! Bon je réessaye « Un deux, un deux, Jane tu me reçois ? »

J'étais en train de le fixer comme une psychopathe et lui rigolais comme un débile, bref on forme un duo de choc ! La télépathie ne fonctionne pas ! Je demande remboursement. Pfff…


	7. Chapiiiiiiiitre 7

_**Hello! Je reviens de DisneyLand Paris c'était su-per! Donc j'ai (encore) du retard, désolée ^°^Sinon, je suis à la bourre niveau écriture des chapitres, j'ai difficilement fini le chapitre 9, mais promis je m'active. Je sais qu'il y a des tas de gens qui me lisent et ça me fait plaisir, mais que deux reviews pour le chapitre précédent...**_

_**Je dis ça... **_

_**Réponses aux anonymes:**_

_**Poypoy:**__** Bienvenue parmi nous, je te remercie de ta review et la suite est en dessous!**_

_**La-petite-folle**__**: Ohayo, tu as une amie revieweuse au-dessus mais j'aime toujours la tienne aussi hein. Donc pour la Lisbon enceinte c'est pas pour maintenant mais ... oh... je viens de me presque spoiler sans avoir écrit la suite 0-0 bizarre. Breeeeeeeeeeeeef, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils sont déjà aller à Las Vegas, normalement c'est aprèèèèès qu'ils devaient y aller du coup la fin de l'enquête est bâclée (== le mot spécial prof) J'ai pas fait exprès de déclencher le mode gamin, c'est dans ma nature... Sinon ne me demande pas pourquoi Sherlock et Watson d'Elementary sont là, je ne peux pas trop te répondre MAIS des autres gens arrivent (peut-être) **_

_**Je suis heureuse que tu es aimée ce chapitre, j'espère que t'aimeras celui-là.**_

_**Ps: Y'a une série en vostfr sur une chaîne américaine?! C'était la fille à côté de la plaque. Sinon, j'ai découvert Mentalist... à la fin de la diffusion de la saison 5 sur TF1, autant dire que je n'ai vu presque aucun épisode. Je regarde le dimanche sur TF1 mais voilà tout.**_

_**Je suis comme ça, Bones, j'ai commencé par la saison 8 ou 9 (celle sur M6) je n'ai jamais vu l'épisode 1-01 mais j'ai déjà vu le mariage et la lune de miel.**_

_**Twilight, je connais par coeur mais si je n'ai vu que la partie 2 du 4 à la télé pour (après savoir la fin de l'histoire) lire le livre 1 et 4 pour revenir au 2 et 3 et voir ensuite le film 2 à la télé.**_

_**Bref, on ne se refait pas ... :)**_

_**Bonne lecture mes lecteurs.**_

* * *

L'enquête se termina rapidement, Lisbon et moi avions trouvé le tueur en trois heures, enfin la tueuse Sheila Luchas, la femme de la victime, c'est un mariage express de Vegas qui a mal tourné.

D'ailleurs, je me demande si je demandais à Lisbon de se marier ici avec moi elle accepterait … Je m'éloigne, il faut que je la retrouve pour lui dire que la capote était mise !

Mais avant dans chaque relation il y a le débile qui se pose des questions sur ses sentiments et ceux de l'autre, je suis cette personne, on va faire un liste des pour et des contre.

Pour :

1) -Je la connais par cœur

2) - Elle est bonne au lit

3) - Je la vois tous les jours et on se fait confiance

4) - On habite dans la même ville et pas loin l'un de l'autre

Contre :

1) - C'est contre le règlement et elle aime respecter les règles

2) - Si ça ne fonctionne pas, notre amitié risque d'en prendre un coup

3) - On serait obligé de rester cacher

4) - Je ne sais pas il elle veut de moi

Egalité pour l'instant, il me faut un dernier argument pour faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou d'un autre

Pour :

5) - J'ai besoin d'elle au quotidien

6) - Elle est le centre de ma vie

7) - Je l'aime plus que tout au monde…

Voilà, j'en suis sûr maintenant, je l'aime, je l'aime. Et bah voilà, maintenant je vais afficher un sourire niais et rêveur toute la journée, la regarder encore plus que d'habitude, tout va changer maintenant.

- - Bah alors Jane, on rêvasse ?

Quand on parle du loup, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle et- merde, c'est quoi ce regard qui veut dire « j'ai tout compris » de sa part ?

- - Patrick Jane est amoureux !

- - Chuuut ! Criais-je en lui mettant mes deux mains sur sa bouche.

J'étais désormais derrière elle, collé à sa taille et la tête dans son cou, je suis au paradis !

- - Humooifjijea !

- - Quoi ?

- - Hoihijfikoaezj !

- QUOI ?

- - Ijoeqrjihzeijfriezjzei !

- - Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites Lisbon.

Elle se dégagea et dit :

- - J'ai dit aller vous faire foutre !

- - Moi aussi je t'aime !

Je lui ai dit ! Un « je t'aime », un vrai de vrai… sarcastique… Nooooooooooooooooon, c'était pas vrai et merde !

-J'ai une envie de pizza de fin d'affaire moi.

- - JE VAIS ALLER ACHETER LES PIZZAS ? SHERLOCK ET WATSON RESTENT ? Hurlais-je

- - D'ACCORD, OUI ILS RESTENT PRENDS UNE PIZZA DE PLUS QUE LA DERNIÈRE FOIS. TU VEUX QUE JE VIENNE ? me répondit Lisbon

Alors, je lui dis de venir ou pas ? Oh mon Dieu, réfléchis vite Patrick, réfléchis vite et bien.

- - Non ça ira, merci. Dis-je

Et merde ! Ces temps-ci je fais vraiment n'importe quoi !

- - On vous fait confiance, à tout à l'heure. Déclara Cho.

Je hais ma vie, c'est pas possible. Je veux crever. Que la mort m'emporte. Je suis un débile finis, un con, bref, je suis amoureux quoi. C'est pire qu'une maladie cette saloperie là. Je suis crevé en plus… J'espère que Teresa n'est pas malade, elle nous a fait un remake de « it's a rain man » à Vegas. En courant dans la pluie battante, ses cheveux mouillés, ses vêtements mouillés qui collaient à sa peau … une partie de moi s'éveille en dessous de la ceinture, je le sens. Je suis avec un « petit » problème…

J'arrivai au C.B.I légèrement gêné. J'avais du penser à des choses comme Wainwright nu, il n'est pas vilain mais je suis hétéro donc ça m'a calmé en deux temps trois mouvements. Je pense que j'ai encore ce sourire niais, elle sait que je suis amoureux, la poisse, LA POISSE ! Je suis maudit et trop émotif.

Note à moi-même : ne jamais regardé Titanic avec Lisbon, déjà qu'elle me trouve chochote, il ne faudrait qu'elle me voit pleurer devant un film. Certaines femmes trouvent les hommes sensibles chou mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas de ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que je choisis bien les femmes moi !

Sinon, j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle ne tombe malade, amis dans ce cas, je devrais m'occuper d'elle, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Je pourrais prendre une semaine de congé au moins, rester avec jour et nuit et apprendre à la connaître encore mieux. Hiiii ! C'est super ! (oubliez ce bruit tout sauf masculin s'il vous plaît).

Je pense qu'ils n'auront jamais les pizzas, je suis trop occupé à penser à Lisbon, encore et encore et encore. Je suis tel un amoureux transis qui regarde son bien aimée de loin, sans avoir le courage de lui déclarer sa flamme. Faut que je me dépêche un peu beaucoup !

- - PIZZAS ! Criais-je.

Et la, le sacrilège. Ces deux protagonistes sont déjà morts vingt fois dans ma tête et encore, je suis gentil parce que je suis amoureux. Je les regarde alors que Teresa leur lance un regard « bien fait ».

- - C'EST QUOI CES DEUX EXCITES DE LA VIE EN TRAIN DE SE LÉCHER LES AMYGDALES SUR MON CANAPÉ ?

Silence de mort. Ils me regardent avec peur, je me fais respecter on dirait, mais y'a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça quoi !

- - Je vous l'avais dit ! On ne touche pas au canapé de Jane, ni à son thé d'ailleurs, à part si c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Rappela Lisbon.

Qu'est-ce que je l'aime cette femme.

- - J'ai faim, soupira Rigsby, c'est quand qu'on mange ?

- - Maintenant. Dit Hotch. C'est notre dernière soirée ensemble, nous repartons demain sur ordre du F.B.I.

- - Nous aussi. Dit Sherlock encore un peu sous le choc de mon énervement.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et après de chaleureuses salutations, chacun rentra chez lui.


	8. Chapter 8

Je me réveille, j'ai mal à la tête, je suis dans mon lit, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai de la fièvre : je suis malade. Je n'aurais pas du faire la maligne mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que j'arrête ce tueur alors qu'il y avait des tas d'agents qui n'attendaient que ça. Je suis vraiment trop fière va falloir que je règle ça et …. Aiiiilllle ! J'ai une migraine affreuse, je vais éviter de réfléchir, ça ne sera pas trop dur, je vais prendre exemple sur Jane ! Donc, je me lève, vais aux toilettes et là, catastrophe, j'ai mes règles, ça ne pouvait pas tomber à un meilleur moment. Bon, je me douche et m'habille et vais dans ma cuisine, j'ai envie de café, sinon je pense que je vais exploser. Je vais prendre ma dosette, JE N'AI PLUS DE DOSETTES ?! NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Journée de merde. Je vais peux aller me pendre dès maintenant. Bon, au boulot !

Je sortis et pris ma voiture et forcément elle ne démarre pas, je le savais. Donc je dois prendre le bus jusqu'au travail. Journée de merde. J'arrive finalement après un vieux merdeux saoul, des conards de jeunes trafiquants de drogue et une gamine chiante comme il faut, sans oublier mon heure de retard. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien dire ? Mon état s'est empiré. J'ai une migraine pas possible pire que celle de ma dernière cuite avec Jane, le nez bouché, les yeux rouges, je dois sûrement faire peur à voir. Quand je suis malade, que j'ai mes règles, que je n'ai pas bu mon café et qu'il ne m'arrive que des merdes depuis ce matin, mieux vaut pas faire caca. En espérant que Patrick se tienne tranquille. En m'arrêtant devant la porte de l'open space je pense : « O mon ange (c'est Jane) ménage moi aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur et je ne veux pas te blesser »

- Bonjour tout le monde. Chuchotais-je.

J'ai oublié de dire que je n'ai plus de voix…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda le blondinet.

- Je suis venu me prostituer comme d'habitude. Répondis-je.

- C'est juste parce que tu as une sale tête.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas saigné du nez ?

- Deux jours.

- Ca te manque à ce point ?

- Bah non.

- Alors ne m'énerve pas.

- AH LISBON ! On ne vous attendez plus. Dit le con de service alias Wainwright.

- Vous êtes venus faire coucou ? Chuchotais-je avec rage.

Bah voilà je vais me le mettre à dos, mais c'est de sa faute, il arrive et me gueule dessus, il voulait des fleurs en plus ?!

- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton ! Continua Wainwright

- Je chuchote. Répondis-je

- Et pourquoi chuchotez-vous ?

- PARCE QUE JE SUIS MALADE, J' AI EU UNE MATINEE DE MERDE ET QUE JE N'AI PLUS DE VOIX ! VOUS VOULEZ UN DESSIN AVEC OU CA IRA ?

Licenciement ! Ah bah non, il est juste parti pas content. Oh il est pas content le Wainwright ! Mais où est sa pute quand il en a besoin. Qu'est-ce que je parle bien quand même, pas une grossièreté.

- ET NE ME REGARDEZ PAS !

Voilà, j'ai gueulé sur le chef, mon équipe et sur Jane. OH MY GOD ! Je veux aller m'excuser mais mes articulations me rappellent à l'ordre.

- Houtch !

Mon gémissement de douleur fait peine à entendre.

- Bonjour. Jane

- Ah ! Vous savez ce que c'est que toquer ?

- On se vouvoie ? J'ai du café !

- Mon héro ! On peut se tutoyer finalement.

- Je veux un bisou et tu as ton café.

- Je sais si tu as remarqué mais j'ai la crève en ce moment.

- Pas grave, tu as peur pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu es adorable, aller un bisou et je ne t'embête pas pendant que tu bois. -

D'accord, mais viens là, j'ai trop mal pour bouger. Il s'approcha avec son éternel sourire en coin, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! Huuuum. Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres et lorsqu'elles se rencontrent, une explosion de sentiments me frappe de plein fouet. Surtout le désir, et un autre truc. Il m'embrasse avec douceur, sans trop forcer. Il sait que j'ai mal partout. Mon sexy consultant rien qu'à moi, ouuuuuh en plus dans mon bureau, si je ne serais pas malade, je l'aurais violé. Ah et si je n'aurais pas mes règles aussi. Il se détache de moi, me regarde et me tend mon café.

- Merci mon Dieu ! Dis-je.

- Appelle-moi Patrick, Dieu c'est pour les gens extérieurs.

- Tu as dit que tu ne m'embêterais pas.

- Et je n'ai qu'une seule parole.

Il se tut, passa derrière moi et commença un massage qui me fit soupirer de bonheur. Il continua tout le long de ma tasse de café. Et quand j'eus finis et qu'il allait sortir je lui dis :

- Patrick ?

- Oui ? - La prochaine fois je voudrais du thé s'il te plait.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Merci. Et il partit comme il était arrivé : avec son sourire en coin qui me fait fondre.

_ - Tu ne nies plus ? Me demanda ma conscience. _

_- Non, je sais ce que je veux. _

_- Ah bon ? Et c'est… _

_- C'est LUI…_


	9. Pause (café)

Bonsoir à tous. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais bel et bien un message. Je mets toutes mes fictions et recueil en pause pour un temps indéterminé, ayant mes cours, mes cours d'arabe, et mes révisions, je ne peux trouver du temps pour écrire et poster. Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs dont La-petite-folle que j'embrasse, en espérant vous revoir à mon retour. Ceci n'est qu'un au revoir, prenez soin de vous, Carlie. 


End file.
